


Girl's Night

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Girl's night in the Bunker





	Girl's Night

The night started off slow, just the girls, wine, and some pizza.  
They were camped out in the Bunker, The girls spread around in a tight circle.

Iris, Felicity, and Thea were on the couch, each of them in one way or another crossing over the other one.  
Caitlin was on the floor beside Zari and Amaya.  
Sara and Dinah shared a relatively large chair a few inches away from the couch.

They made a promise to do this every once in a while.  
They were all dealing with their own stuff with their teams and brooding boys  
and it was driving all of them crazy.

So Iris called Felicity who called Sara and now they're here.  
3 wine bottles and 2 pizzas down.

Any other girls night would be coming to an end.  
Not this one.

 

Felicity, legs draped over Thea and Iris, reached for her glass on the table behind her head.  
"I'm surprised the boys actually left us alone."

Iris shrugged, "I'm not, Barry wanted an excuse for a guys night."

Sara let out a laugh, shaking her head.  
"That's what they're doing?"

Zari sighed, laying down on the floor.  
"They're gonna kill each other."

"Don't say that. They get along fine."  
Amaya corrected her.

"Well, everyone but Oliver."  
Dinah added.

"Hey!"  
Felicity and Thea both turned to Dinah.

She shrugged.  
"Tell me I'm wrong."

The girls shared a look then shrugged in agreement.  
"Yeah, actually Ollie does have anger issues."

"He's been stressed lately."

They said, overlapping each other.

"What do you think they're doing right now?"  
Caitlin asked, jumping into the conversation.

All the girls shrugged.

* * *

 _Downtown Star City_  
  
 "I'm surrounded by children."  
Oliver sighed, looking over at the guys on the other side of the bar.  
He couldn't tell what they were doing exactly, but he knew it was stupid.

Wally zipped up beside him.  
"Want to go next?"  
He asked, pointing to the karaoke machine

Oliver looked at him, then at the machine, then back at him.  
"No."

Wally frowned then vanished back over to the other guys.

The bartender walked up and before he could say anything Oliver pointed to everyone else.  
"They're cut off."

The bartender nodded then walked off.

* * *

 "I'm out."  
Zari stood up, reaching a hand out to Sara.  
"Keys"

"Not until you answer the question."  
Sara shook her head.

"It's a stupid game, you're all drunk, I'm leaving."

"Come on, Z, it's an easy question."  
Amaya joined in, pulling Zari back to the floor.

"Did you or did you not hide Nate's journals?"

"More like diaries."  
Zari rolled her eyes.

"Put them back! You know he loses his mind over those things."  
Sara sighed.  
"He made our lives hell for 3 days. I want them back tonight."

"Fine. They're boring anyway. I need more books."

 

"Next question is for..."  
Sara reached into a clear bowl full of written names.  
She pulled out a piece of ripped paper.  
"Felicity!"

Felicity suddenly stopped spinning her ring and looked at Sara.

Dinah reached into the second bowl.  
"And the question is..."  
She pulled out another piece of paper.

"Something you want to try in the bedroom?"  
Dinah looked directly at Sara, her eyebrow shot up.

Sara shrugged.  
"Someone wanted the game to be interesting."

"mhmm."  
  


Felicity thought for a minute then shrugged.  
"Nothing."

"Cheater!"  
Iris looked at Felicity, lightly hitting her.

"No, seriously. We've done it all."

"Okay, stop."  
Thea made a face.

"Up, down, left, right-"

"Felicity!"

"Standing, sitting-""

"Okay, I'm gonna go throw up."  
Thea stood up and walked to the back of the bunker.

"Surely there's something you haven't tried."  
Sara reached for her glass that was on the floor beside the chair.  
"I know Oliver is adventurous but come on."

"Seriously?"  
Dinah looked over her shoulder at Sara.

"Most of that was me, actually."  
Felicity corrected.  
"Oliver just wants to sleep."

 

As soon as the words left her mouth, the elevator door opened.  
The girls turned around, expecting Thea left.  
Instead, Oliver walked out and glanced over to them.

"This is still happening?"

Felicity nodded.  
"But it can be over if you wanna go home."

Oliver sighed, even from 10 feet away his exhaustion shined through.  
"I don't wanna stand in the way of your night-"

"You already have."  
Thea came out of the back room, looking past Oliver, directly at the girls.  
She stopped beside her brother and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I will see you tomorrow."

He turned around to catch her before she entered the elevator.  
"Need a ride?"

 She shook her head.  
"I'm all sobered up. Don't worry."

"Drive safe."

The elevator closed.  
Felicity waved Oliver over, patting the seat between her and Iris.

"Come play."

"I don't want to play. I want sleep."

Felicity looked at the girls.  
"See?"

She stood up.  
"You'll be here tomorrow, right?"  
She asked, looking at Sara.

Sara looked at Zari and Amaya for any objections then turned back  
to Felicity.  
"Yeah. We'll be here."

She knew Caitlin and Iris would be here.  
They were in the city all week.  
But Sara's schedule was a hard one to figure out.

 

She waved goodbye then walked over to Oliver.  
"Let's go, sleepy head."  
She ruffled his hair as she walked by.


End file.
